


Domestic

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 90: Home

"Not going to Babylon tonight?"

Brian shrugged. "Carlos has it under control."

"Hmmm." Justin folded the newspaper and slid it onto the coffee table. "You want to check out a movie?"

"Not particularly."

"Woody's?"

"Not in the mood."

Justin leaned back onto the plush cushions of the sofa. The pop and crackle of wood in the fire was soothing, as was the way Brian's arm came up to sling comfortably around his shoulder. He closed his eyes and felt content, happy in a way he never felt in New York.

"Let's stay in," Brian said against his temple.

Justin smiled.


End file.
